Beautiful Man
by chocoaddicted
Summary: "Aku benci cowok ganteng,"/"Kau tidak boleh diskriminatif begitu mentang-mentang selalu ditolak sama cowok ganteng!"/"Aku mau pacaran sama cowok cantik saja,"/ Haruno Sakura adalah gadis paling tomboy di sekolahnya yang selalu ditolak ketika nembak cowok-cowok ganteng di sekolahnya. Lalu, mungkinkah keinginannya pacaran dengan cowok cantik akan tercapai?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!

AU, OOC, TYPO

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Aku merotasikan bola mataku bosan mendengar Ino, sahabatku yang entah keberapa kalinya ia berteriak histeris menonton film vampir yang saat ini sedang tayang di TV LED-nya.

Sahabatku ini memang cantik dan jika ia berteriak ketakutan menonton film _horror_ pasti lelaki mana pun akan berpikiran dia ini imut. Tapi, tidak denganku! Lagipula ini juga tidak tergolong film _horror._

Aduh... Bosan sekali aku. Centilnya sahabatku ini memang sudah mengakar sampai ke dalam-dalamnya seperti iklan sampo ketombe. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari cowok-cowok ganteng. Lihat cowok ganteng sedikit langsung histeris.

Berbeda dengan Ino, aku sama sekali tidak histeris kalau melihat cowok ganteng. Bukan berarti aku akan menolak kalau ada cowok ganteng yang nembak aku, tapi kemungkinan itu kecil sekali. Kenapa? Karena aku cewek tertomboy di sekolah dan setiap cowok ganteng yang aku tembak pasti nolak aku!

"Aaaarrrgghhh!"

Aku menjerit dan melempar bantal ke TV Ino yang masih kredit itu—kata ayahnya Ino, hingga membuat Ino mendelik murka padaku. Tapi, lagi-lagi bukan karena Ino mengkawatirkan TV-nya yang membuat ia kesal melainkan karena saat pemeran utama cowok vampir yang super ganteng itu muncul tertutup oleh bantal yang aku lempar.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau menutupi wajah Edward-ku!" teriak Ino tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku menghela napas panjang seperti habis lari maraton lalu menyenderkan tubuhku di kaki ranjang Ino. Ino mengernyitkan alis melihatku yang lesu begini.

"Aku benci cowok ganteng," ujarku sambil memasukkan _pop corn_ segenggaman tangan ke dalam mulutku.

"Kau tidak boleh diskriminatif begitu mentang-mentang selalu ditolak sama cowok ganteng!" ujar Ino santai sambil fokus lagi pada si Edward yang bertemu Bella.

NYUT!

Gila si Ino ngomong asal keluar saja tidak disaring dulu! Apa perlu aku kasih saringan teh yang biasa dipakai Shizune-_sensei _di sekolah?

"Karena itu aku tidak mau nembak cowok ganteng lagi! Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta sama cowok ganteng lagi!" ujarku kesal.

"Terus kau mau naksir sama cowok jelek?" Ino kembali bertanya sambil ikut nyemil _pop corn_.

"Ya tidaklah!" aku refleks menjawab.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah ide yang terlintas di otakku. Mungkin ini agak aneh, tapi aku benar-benar sudah trauma menyukai cowok ganteng!

"Aku mau pacaran sama cowok cantik saja," ujarku enteng yang membuat Ino menyemburkan _pop corn_-nya ke wajahku. Aku menatap Ino dengan kesal.

"Kau sudah gila? Kau mau pacaran sama banci?"

Aku baru saja akan memarahi Ino yang sudah menyemburkan _pop corn_ ke wajahku yang manis ini, ya walaupun aku tomboy tapi beberapa temanku mengatakan aku ini manis. Akan tetapi, perkataan Ino sontak membuatku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya bukan banci juga, _pig_!" sahutku sambil membersihkan wajah yang terkena semburan _pop corn_ tadi.

Ino menghela napas lelah, "Aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Tapi, kalau kau punya pacar, kau harus teraktir aku makan!"

"Terserahlah," ujarku dan kembali menonton film vampir yang menayangkan adegan ciuman. Pipiku memanas. Sial!

"Ino, kenapa kau suka sekali nonton film yang tidak masuk akal begini sih?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian dari adegan ciuman yang semakin panas itu.

"Karena ini sangat bagus jalan ceritanya dan pemeran utama cowoknya ganteng," jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari layar TV.

Jawaban yang sudah aku duga. Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tapi, vampir itu tidak pernah ada," kataku.

Tidak ada sejarah di buku _science _manapun yang menjelaskan bahwa vampir itu ada. Ya, vampir itu tidak ada. Singkatnya, bagiku vampir hanyalah sebuah imajinasi dalam karangan fiktif. Di dunia yang modern ini sudah pasti tidak ada manusia yang tidak memiliki suhu tubuh, tidak memiliki detak jantung, makhluk abadi, bergigi taring yang panjang, memiliki kekuatan khusus dan sebagainya. _Nonsense_!

Ino berdecak dan memandangku, "Jika vampir itu ada dan dia menyatakan cintanya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi," aku menyahut enteng dan mengambil tas untuk bersiap pulang.

"Kau ini! Sulit sekali bicara sama calon profesor!" Ino bersidekap tangan, namun karena melihatku berdiri dan bersiap-siap pulang ia segera ikut berdiri, "kau mau pulang? Kenapa tidak menginap saja? Ini sudah larut malam," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku harus pulang karena Sasori _nii-chan_ sudah bawel menyuruhku pulang,"

"Susah deh punya kakak pengidap _sister complex_!" Ino mengangkat bahunya dan mengantar aku sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

"Meskipun Sasori _nii-chan _begitu, ia tetap kakakku yang aku sayangi," aku mengetukkan ujung sepatuku di lantai beberapa kali lalu membuka pintu rumah Ino, "sampai ketemu besok!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Saki!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku membalasnya.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah dalam kesunyian malam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10:00 malam. Sudah dipastikan jalanan yang aku lewati ini sangatlah sepi. Bahkan hanya ada aku seorang diri yang berjalan di sini.

Rumahku dengan Ino memang terletak tidak begitu jauh. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki. Tapi, kenapa rasanya malam ini jalanan menuju rumahku terasa jauh sekali?

Angin malam yang berhembus membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Ugh... Kenapa suasananya tiba-tiba _horror _begini?

Aku mulai merasa aneh. Mengapa aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti dari belakang? Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Siapa di sana?"

"..."

Tidak ada yang menyahut, aku pun kembali fokus berjalan menuju rumah. Namun, aku kembali merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikanku. Aku berbalik ke belakang secepat mungkin, tapi nihil. Tidak ada seorang pun di belakangku.

Merasa suasana semakin aneh dan mencekam, aku segera berjalan cepat dan tanpa terasa aku sudah berlari.

Aku memang gadis tomboy yang suka berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki. Tapi, jika sudah dihadapkan dengan hantu aku pasti akan menangis seperti anak kecil yang permennya direbut oleh orang lain.

Aku benar-benar takut hantu! Aku harap tidak akan ada Sadako yang keluar dari tong sampah. Karena rasa ketakutanku itu, aku yang berlari pun tidak memerhatikan jalan lalu tersandung batu dan wajahku berciuman dengan tiang listrik. Sial! Bibirku sampai berdarah begini.

"Sakit!" aku memegang bibirku yang mulai membengkak.

BRUG!

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihat tong sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tiang listrik yang ada di depanku ini bergerak-gerak. Apa mungkin Sadako akan keluar dari sana? Bukankah seharusnya dia keluar dari TV?

BRUK, BRUK, BRUK!

Aku refleks berdiri. Aku semakin takut dan rasanya ingin kembali berlari, namun kaki ini sulit sekali digerakkan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisku. Sasori _nii-chan_ tolong selamatkan adikmu yang manis ini! Aku tidak mau diculik Sadako ke dalam tong sampah!

BRUK!

MIAW~

Doeeeenggg!

Astaga! Ternyata itu hanya seekor kucing yang sedang mencari makanan di dalam tong sampah. Aku menghela napas lega. Aku terlalu banyak menonton film _horror_. Salahkan Ino _pig _yang selalu memaksaku menemaninya menonton film _horror_! Aku jadi paranoid begini.

Tapi, aku bisa bernapas lega karena apa yang aku bayangkan tidak terjadi. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali. Namun, jantungku hampir copot ketika seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku!

Aku membulatkan mata memandang pria ganteng, ah tidak dia pria cantik! Ya, pria cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Dari mana ia datang? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Aneh. Ini aneh sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Pria di hadapanku yang berjarak satu meter ini sedang menatapku dan matanya berwarna merah. Aku mengernyitkan alis melihat warna matanya. Pria cantik ini terlihat menyeramkan sekaligus menawan. Aarrrgghh! Aku jadi bingung.

Tidak. Bukan wajahnya yang terpenting. Tapi, tingkah laku pria ini sangat ganjal. Jika kami hanya berpapasan, mengapa ia tidak segera pergi dan malah terus berdiri di depanku? Apa ia ingin mengajakku berkenalan? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena melihat dari raut wajahnya yang datar itu dia bukan tipe pria yang mudah berkenalan dengan seorang gadis.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan pria ini dengan terus berdiri mematung di depanku? Apa ia tersesat dan malu bertanya? Ah... Mungkin saja. Kelihatannya pria ini pemalu, jadi mungkin aku harus membantunya sedikit.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sial! Kenapa bicara padanya aku merasa takut? Oh, mungkin ini karena efek kontak lensanya yang teramat ngejreng itu. Apa dia habis _cosplay_? Tapi, pakaiannya biasa saja. Hanya kaus putih yang dibalut kemeja biru, celana panjang _skinny_ dan sepatu _sneaker_.

Ia menyeringai memandangku. Aaaakkk! Ino harus melihat ini! Seringainya sangat seksi!

"Kau bisa bicara," ujarnya.

Perempatan siku muncul di jidatku. Pria ini mau menghinaku, ya? Aku benar-benar tersinggung. Aku tahu aku baru saja terjatuh dan berciuman dengan tiang listrik hingga membuat bibirku jeding, lalu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa bicara. Dia benar-benar tidak sopan bicara pada orang yang baru ditemuinya!

"Tentu saja aku bisa bicara! Kau kira aku ini bisu?"

Aku ingin berkacak pinggang, tapi kenapa tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan? Tidak mungkin seluruh badanku mendadak kram sambil berdiri begini. Aneh sekali, aku hanya bisa menatap pria di hadapanku ini dan bicara padanya.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi agar bergerak, tapi desiran napas yang hangat di depan telingaku mengejutkanku hingga mataku terbuka lebar.

"Kau menarik," bisik pria asing yang memiliki rambut mencuat ke atas ini di samping telingaku.

Sejak kapan ia ada di belakangku? Posisi ini tidak bagus karena membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dan wajahku memanas. Aku bahkan dapat mencium wangi parfumnya yang maskulin.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Kini ia ada di hadapanku dengan jarak yang teramat sangat dekat! Ia berdiri dengan jarak satu jengkal di hadapanku. Aku ingin menghajarnya, tapi tanganku tak bisa digerakkan. Pria aneh dihadapanku ini terkekeh melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

"Kau hanya bisa bicara dan menatapku tapi tidak bisa bergerak, eh? Sepertinya kau juga tidak bisa terkena _genjutsu_,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" desisku marah padanya.

Apa ia yang melakukan ini padaku? Apa pria ini memiliki kekuatan semacam sihir? Tapi, di dunia ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi saat ini tidak mungkin ada yang namanya sihir! Aku tidak percaya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi justru menanyakan namaku. Benar-benar tidak sopan!

"Itu tidak penting!"

Ia menatapku tajam dan mendongakkan wajahku agar menatapnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Ha-Haruno Sakura,"

Entah mengapa tatapannya yang tajam itu membuatku menjadi anak yang penurut.

"Haruno Sakura, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku,"

Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai menampilkan gigi taringnya yang panjangnya tidak senormal gigi manusia pada umumnya. Aku membulatkan mata ketika ia mendekati wajahku dan mengecup bibirku yang terluka. Bibirku dilumatnya dengan lembut dan aku dapat merasakan lidahnya menjilat bekas darah yang mengalir di sekitar bibirku.

Setelah puas menjilati luka di bibirku, ia mulai memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Tangannya sudah berada di samping rahang wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku menerima ciuman dari orang asing ini. Kenapa aku semudah ini menerima ciuman dari pria yang baru aku kenal? Aaaakkk! Aku tidak boleh begini! Tapi, bibirnya sangat memabukkan.

Ciuman ini... ciuman ini persis seperti yang aku lihat di film yang aku tonton bersama Ino tadi. Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh seorang vampir kepada gadis pujaan hatinya. Tunggu! Vampir? Apa orang di hadapanku ini adalah vampir? Aku membuka mataku dan tepat saat itu ia melepas pagutan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan memegang dadaku yang berdegup kencang. Hei, aku bisa bergerak lagi!

Sasuke memegang kedua pundakku dan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahiku. Ia menatapku dengan iris matanya yang berubah warna menjadi hitam. Tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi itu kini terlihat lebih lembut.

"Sakura," ia memanggilku.

Aku menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Dia begitu cantik dan juga tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, mulai saat ini kau adalah pacarku!" pintanya atau perintahnya?

"Cara menyatakan cinta macam apa itu?" aku mengerucutkan bibir namun tidak dapat kupungkiri pipiku bersemu merah.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sekarang kau harus percaya bahwa vampir itu ada dan dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ji-jika vampirnya secantik dan setampan dirimu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya," sahutku malu-malu dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

Sasuke tersenyum padaku dan itu membuatku terpesona. Ia mengecup bibirku singkat, lalu mengambil jarak satu langkah di depanku.

"Kakakmu sudah mencarimu. Sampai jumpa besok," Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan tepat saat itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat Sasori _nii-chan _berlari ke arahku.

"_Onii-chan_,"

"Ternyata kau di sini. Aku menjemputmu di rumah Ino-_chan _tadi! Mengapa kau bisa sampai ada di sini? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa 'kan?" Sasori _nii-chan _membolak balik badanku dan tepat ketika aku melihat ke belakang ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo, kita harus cepat pulang. Angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit!"

Aku hanya menurut ketika Sasori _nii-chan _menyeretku pulang ke rumah. Hei, aku sepertinya akan meneraktir Ino makan besok. Sebaiknya aku meneraktir dia di mana, ya?

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Review?

Thank you.


End file.
